


Noblesse Oblige

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [77]
Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November, 1929.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noblesse Oblige

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



“It’s going to be hard times,” Tiana whispered, leaning back against Naveen and looking out over the river. “Even Daddy La Bouff is hurting.”

“People will still need food, and music,” Naveen said, wrapping his arms around her. “And we’ve never done the things we do for money. Not really.”

“Maybe not,” Tiana said, impatient with his impracticality. “But we need money to do them. How can we pay the waiters and the musicians? They have families. They have to eat.”

“So we serve them the food of the bayou: crawdads, gumbo...” Naveen smiled at her. “Everything but frog’s legs.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Noblesse Oblige [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565993) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
